


No Talking

by papaghuleh



Category: Ghost (Swedish Band), Ghost - Ambiguous Fandom, Ghost BC
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, NSFW, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 11:53:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7221328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papaghuleh/pseuds/papaghuleh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Under the strict instructions of no talking, a frustrated Papa Emeritus is alone in his room and praying that his favourite Ghoul will come and cheer him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Talking

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic and i'm unsure if I should ever do another one. This was purely an experiment and attempt to combat my fear of fan fiction so please let me know what you think!  
> (This was partly inspired by the Facebook post that Ghost put up after cancelling their Download performance that implied Papa could still fornicate even with a sore throat lmao)

No talking. 

That was the doctor’s orders, no talking until his throat had healed, or else he may lose his voice completely and then no one would ever be able to hear his intoxicating tones ever again. Other than at rituals, Papa Emeritus III was not much of a talker anyway, but tell a man like him that he can’t do something and it will become the only thing he wants to do. 

He sulked around his private quarters, flopping hopelessly onto his piles of luxurious silk pillows as if he were diving into a sea of tyrian purple and sighed loudly, spreading out his limbs and gazing up at mural on his high ceiling. Occasionally, the sisters of sin would enter and check on him, give him medicine, take his temperature- they cared for him tirelessly and devotedly like he would expect of them any other time, but the irritation of not being able to tell them to leave was getting to him and soon after a short episode of throwing his pillows at them until they left the room and slamming the door behind him, he was left alone. 

What was probably the worst part of this ordeal was that his Ghouls were forbidden from seeing him. The sisters knew that if the Ghouls were to enter, any kind of debauchery could take place, and under their careful vigil they were not going to allow their leader’s state to worsen anymore. But they only guarded the door and did not bargain for anyone entering through the window. 

Ever the night owl, Alpha would sometimes scale the varying roof levels that built up the neo-gothic mansion that they were currently taking residence in. While the interior had been updated to suit the current Papa’s art deco tastes, the exterior still maintained the classic features that would make a night climb very easy, even for a man as broadly built as Alpha. He entered the unholy boudoir of his master, and let out a low chuckle from under his mask seeing the state of Papa. Papa quickly sat up, looking as disgruntled as his should after an unannounced guest sneaks in through his window, but unable to hide his relief that his Alpha ghoul had come to save him from his boredom. 

“Not going to tell me off?” The ghoul said with laughter as he sat down on the edge of the bed beside Papa, ruffling his hair a little. He never really had the opportunity to be this cheeky with him before and Alpha was revelling in the fun he could have. Papa huffed, folding his arms, and looked away as a form of protest. “Oh don’t be like that!” Alpha continued, putting an arm around Papa’s waist and pulling him in for half of a hug. He let one hand rest delicately on the older man’s thigh while he used the other to pull Papa’s face back towards him and stoke his hair gently. Papa craved the warmth of Alpha and he almost immediately gave in to his affections, resting his head on his chest and allowing him to stroke his hair more. Alpha was much more delicate than the Sisters, his light touch was soothing and relaxed Papa to the point where he could let out a soft sigh and close his eyes a little. 

It wasn’t long before Alpha was easing the tips of his fingers into Papa’s trousers, he was still stroking his hair and Papa was so content that he didn’t even notice. That was until Alpha’s cold touch made contact with Papa’s member and he began to lightly stroke the tip with his thumb. Papa, almost dazed with affection from being petted now sat up bolt right, about to speak, but Alpha simply placed a finger on his painted lips and shushed him.  
“Now now, you know the rules, no talking…. I suppose that also means no moaning, so you’ll have to be a good patient and keep quiet” Alpha cooed, bringing Papa back against his body and applying a little more pressure to his small movements. Papa may have blushed if there were any life left in his cheeks, but they stayed deathly white, the only signs of his arousal coming from his body language. 

His back arched a bit as Alpha waited for Papa to go hard and switch to pumping rather than warming him up with a gentle rub. This didn’t take long and Papa was gripping onto the black material of Alpha’s suit. He wanted to talk so much, but he knew he couldn’t. He didn’t care so much anymore for the doctor’s orders but was turned on by the authority Alpha took over him when he commanded him not to speak. He truly was an Alpha, and he was making sure to stake claim to his property with every touch he laid on Papa’s skin.  
“You can’t tell me if you want more, but if you do, lift up my mask and kiss me” Alpha said softly, almost as a whisper into Papa’s ear. Papa nodded, reaching up to lift the silver chin just above Alpha’s lips, and kissed him. This kiss was soft and warm, just the way he liked it from Alpha, and Alpha took the opportunity to use his free hand to scoop Papa up onto his lap so that they were now facing each other. The lovers brought themselves as close to each other as they could get and Alpha grew faster and faster in his movements, moving his hands up and down Papa’s shaft and bringing him to climax.

“Are you going to cum?” Alpha grunted, looking down at Papa through the eye slits of his horned mask. Papa nodded, his face contorted with lust so that his eyes were barely focused and he bit down on his lip with delight. “In that case then…” Alpha began as he removed his hand from Papa’s crotch and lent back. “… I’ll stop. I know you’re a moaner, and I wouldn’t want you to damage your beautiful voice” he said, pinching Papa’s cheek cutely. Papa smacked his hand away in frustration and pouted like a dissatisfied child. “Now, now” Alpha responded, picking him up and laying him down gently. “I want you to rest before I visit you again later”. Papa lay back on the edge of orgasm, attempting to use his eyes to plead for more so that he could be released from this frustration. He blew Papa a kiss as he left again through the window, and almost as if Alpha had sensed it, a Sister came into the room with some more supplies for her leader. 

“Oh my…” she said, placing a hand on his forehead. “You’re so hot and flustered, and your heart is racing, you must have a fever”


End file.
